Grojband:All Grown Up
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Grojband are adults see what happens and the troubled they go through, LOVE,PAIN,FAMILY,DEATH,HOPE,DREAMS,BACON DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONG I WILL USE
1. THUD THUD

HELLO THIS IS Another GB FAN FICTION AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAY CHAPTER ONE:THUD

Loud music could be heard crowds cheer there was a huge crowd surrounding the the stage stand four young adults lets say around 22 three young men and one young lady one of the men is playing drums he has a red bandana wrap around his black hair,and a was wearing a T-Shirt that says GB in flames his jeans were blue and rip on his right knee

His name is Kon Kurjia on his left was a man playing the keyboard he has black flat hair black nerdy glasses he was wearing a shirt of a picture of a suit and his jeans is black and the left knee was rip he is kon twin brother his name is kin Kurjia and on the front of them was a man singing and rocking on his blue electric guitar he has blue hair which is being cover with his

Orange Beanie he was wearing a black plain shirt with white long sleeves and orange shorts he is the band leader his name is Corey Riffin,next to him was the only Female in the band she was playing her green bass she has red hair which stops Above her waist and a yellow barrette, she was wearing a shirt that is green with black stripes with one unbotton botton revealing a bit of her chest she was also wearing red skinny jeans and brown name is Laney Penn.

Once the band played the last note the crowd applause

"GROJBAND,GROJBAND!"the crowd Chanted

The band did the rock and roll sign

"Thank you Peaceville!"Corey shouted and pull his arm out and pretended to hug them"we must be going now."

The crowd awed

"I love you Corey Riffin!" A fan girl shouted

Corey kneel down

He pulled out a pen and wrote down his number

"Call me."Corey said as he did the phone signal"we should hang sometime."

The fan girl only shook her head yes Corey winked Before laney pulled Corey collar away the stage

"Rock on Peaceville!"Laney shouted as she dragged Corey back stage"core before you give a girl your number make sure she's legally an adult."

Corey rolled his eyes

"Relax lanes."Corey said as he put his arm around her making her blush but quickly hid it before Corey could see"she's 20 so she's an adult and quit worrying."

Laney only shook her head and walk to the limo

Corey watch as laney walk away with Daze in his eyes he felt a nudge he turn to his right to see his nerdy friend kin

"Stop looking at laneys ass lover boy."kin said as he start laughing"and don't tell me you're not."

"W-What I-I wasn't ."Corey stutter kin put his two fingers as quotation marks"she's my best friend."

"Yeah sure best friend maybe more."kin smirk

"Maybe they're friends with benefits."kon said as he pop up behind Corey

"What no!"Corey Shouted"me and Lanes are just friends ok enough of this I'm going in the limo."Corey then walk towards the limo he opens the door to see laney sitting drinking Alizé (A/N It's a wine)

He sat next to her laney lift her cup

"No thanks lanes."Corey said laney just shrug and took a sip"isn't early to drink?"

Laney look at him

"Core who cares."laney resond"anyway it's 5:30 so it's not early." Laney finish her cup and grab the bottle drinking it from the bottle

Corey chuckle

"Hey I wants some now."corey said laney passed the bottle"thanks lanes." Corey drank a bit before kin and kon interrupt his drinking by kin taking it away from him and kin and kon drink it all

When the limo arrived their huge house the band walks inside well kon ran straight to the crouch jumping Landing on the crouch perfectly while kin walk to the fridge Corey and laney walk to their rooms shutting the door close

Corey Pov

I Jump on my bed looking up the Celling I heard a buzzing sound which means I got a message I check and it was from Jeanette the fan girl I gave my number today

HEY COREY IT'S ME JEANETTE THE GIRL YOU GAVE YOUR NUMBER TO ME TODAY

~Jeanette~

I quickly replied

HEY THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

-Corey-

NOTHING MUCH JUST TEXTING YOU WBU

~Jeanette~

JUST TEXTING A CUTE GIRL HINT HINT THAT'S YOU

-Corey-

I flirted just to get to her

THANKS COREY YOU'RE CUTE COREY

~Jeanette~

DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

-Corey-

YES! WHEN? WHERE

~Jeanette~

HOW ABOUT TONIGHT 8:00 AT

A BAR .COME TO MY PLACE

-Corey-

YEAH SEE U 2NIGHT

BYE

~Jeanette~

I put my phone to the side and continued to look up at the Celling. I heard a knock I got up from my bed and open the door where my best friend stood in front with a smile

"Hey lanes."I said leaning against my door"what brings you here?"

"I have something awesome."laney said"can you guess what it is?"

"Ummm let me think,is it food?"I ask she nodded no I put my index finger on my chin"what is it?"

"Remember the movie you wanted to see."I nodded yes "well I got two movie tickets for tonight."laney said I smile and both of us start jumping up and down but then I stop and frowned laney notice and stop too

"What's wrong core?"she ask

"Well-."I rubbed the back of my head"I can't tonight I have a date with A another fan girl." I explain

Laney frowned

"Oh."she said and hang her head down"then never I'll just invite someone else."laney began to walk away awww man now I feel like a dick I close my door the time was 6:56 I should get ready I close my door and walk to my bathroom.

Laney Pov

I'm so fudging retarded like Corey would like a girl like me I'm so ugly ugh I jump on my big lonely bed and start texting Lenny

RED BITCH WANNA GO TO THE MOVIEs

~LANEY~

HEY TO YOURE BIG ASS XD SURE WHAT MOVIE

-LENNY-

IT'S A HORROR MOVIE CALL DEAD Clown AND I KNOW I HAVE A BIG ASS XD

~LANEY~

WHAT ASS IT'S FLATER THEN MILEY CYRUS

-LENNY-

IT'S A BIGGER ASS THEN YOURS AND MILEY ASS IS SOMETHING ELSE

~LANEY~

WHAT YOU CHECK ME OUT XD

-LENNY-

MAYBE WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT?

~LANEY~

WHY THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT ASSES?

-LENNY-

IDK YOU STARTED IT ANYWAY I'LL GO TO YOUR CASA AT 8 KK

~LANEY~

KK SEE YOU THEN :)

-LENNY-

KK BYE BYE :D

~LANEY~

I put my phone to the side and walk inside my bathroom.

Corey Pov

I was ready to go it was 7:50 I was wearing my orange beanie like always a black Plain short with nice Navy Blue jeans with my black Jordans (don't own) I walk out my door to see laney leaving

She was wearing a black beanie with a grey sweater and black pants she look so cute with the beanie *sigh* she always cute

I was deep in thought I saw laney hand waving

"Huh what happen."I said as I shook my head not knowing what is going on

"Silly core umm the girl who is going on a date with you is here."laney said as Jeanette walk in"oh hey Jeanette lets go already."

She nodded hmm she hasn't said anything

I grab her by the arm and walk out the house.

Laney Pov

*sigh* I walk to Lenny's house which is huge it's a two story house blue with two Lamborghini one white and the other blue

I rang the bell and Lenny butler Payler awesome name

"Oh Ms Penn What brings you here?"Payler said

"Oh me and Sill are going to the movies."I said he lead me inside the house where I see lenny running towards me I know what this, means I ran towards him

"Red bitch!" I shouted having my arms open while running

"Fat Ass!"Lenny shouted having his arms open while running

I hug him as he hug me too

"Come on let's go."I said

"Ok Payler I'll be back later."Lenny said as I grab his arm and pull him out the door

*BACK WITH COREY IN HIS DATE AT THE BAR*

At the bar Corey and Jeanette were drinking,talking and laughing a bit

"An awkward moment when you were little and you call your teacher mum."Corey said

Jeanette laugh

"True hey what time is it."she ask

Corey check his watch

"Umm let me see."Corey said as he tries to see the number but just see it burly finally he sees it clear

"Ok it's 9:34 you wanna go to your home already?"

Jeanette gets closer to Corey and whisper in his ear

"Maybe we should go back your home."Jeanette said Corey was confuse Jeanette sigh"and we go in your room and have some fun."

Corey ohed and got up and began to walk to his home along with Jeanette.

*LANEY AND LENNY AT THE MOVIE TRANSITION*

The movie just ended

Lenny was terrified

"L-Lamey W-Why did you C-Chose this M-Movie?" Lenny stutter"I'm scared of clowns now.

"Really le-nerd?"laney start laughing at Lenny"it wasn't even scary."

By the time they stop talking they were outside

"Well thanks lens for coming with me."laney said as they hug

"No prob Penn want me to walk you home?"he ask nervously for some reason"cause you know it's dar-" Laney put my hands up

"Nah it's ok bye Sill."Laney said giving Lenny a hug

"Bye Penn."they both go to their separate ways

Laney Pov

Finally I got home I was tried I walk towards my room but before I open my door I heard giggling

I walk to Corey's door and lean against it hearing bunch of weird sound I look at the door knob there's a sock which means Corey going to screw *sigh* I walk in my room the bad thing is my room is next to Corey and the walls are thin so I hear everything and I mean everything

I cover my ears with my pillow and close my eyes I was falling asleep when they start to bang against the wall which makes a thud sound

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

Ugh!.

WELL HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER

I WILL NEED ALEAST 5 Reviews


	2. OH HELL NAH

**HEY PEPS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Laney woke up aroud noon she was tried with all the nosies who could sleep especially when you hear the wall pounding over and over

Laney was so tried she didn't brother to change or comb her walk out her room to the kitchen where she fix herself cereal she sat down the chair she had her head laying on her right palm laney was slowly sleeping

She was starting to drool

"What the hell?"Corey said to himself"Lanes!"Corey shouted

Making lanes face slip down the cereal,still laney ignore and stay asleep Corey chuckle a little he lift her sleepy head and clean the milk with a towel he then pokes her face

"Ouch!"laney cried out in pain"what the fuck?"

Corey laugh a little he likes it when lanes is mad he thinks it makes her more cute

"You were sleeping and your face fell in the cereal so I clean your face and try to wake you."Corey explain laney playfully punch him

"Anyway what happen did not get enough sleep?"

"Of course I didn't!"laney shouted

Making Corey jump a little"you and that fan were so fucking loud With the wall banging I swear to god I was going to pull that bitch from the hair and out the house she kept me awake for the whole night and when you guys stop screwing she still had to talk to you."

Corey rolled his eyes

"We weren't that loud."

"It's like saying I'm not a girl."laney scoff

"What if you're a trans gender."Corey joked laney laugh

"I'm sorry lanes if we kept you up all night it's just She was better from the other three fan girls."

Laney did a disgust face

"Eww I don't need to know."laney said Corey was going to say something else but laney cover her ears"not going to listen to if about You fucking someone."

Core put his arm around laney and she sightly blush

"To make it up for last night what if we go to eat at Macons Bacons?"Corey suggest laney eyes widen she shook Corey back and forth

"For real core!" Laney shouted excited

"Yeah but you're not ready I guess n-" before Corey could finish his sentence laney ran straight to her room Corey chuckle

"If only."Corey whisper to himself he then felt vibration he reach in his pocket taking out his IPhone 1345 Color orange (DON'T OWN IPHONE AND I PUT A LARGE NUMBER JUST BECAUSE)

It was a text message

"Ugh from Jeanette."

HEY COREY LETS HANG

~JEANETTE~

"Nope delete."Corey then delete the message and her number he then start changing his number again

When he look away from his phone he sees laney standing there wearing a shirt thats stomach that has a picture of A music Box and a bit of her Chest

Her hair was wet making it seem more longer and on top her head was a black beanie her jeans is blue and rip up along with black Adidas(Don't own)

Corey was amaze he stare at laney was daze in his eyes

"Core."laney said Corey shook his head"are you ready to go?"

"Huh?"laney giggle"oh yeah lets go lanes."Corey put his arm around her as they walk out the door entering Corey's black Mini Cooper Corey open the door for laney

"There you go mi lady."Corey said in a British accent

Laney giggle

"Why thank you sir."laney replied also with a British accent

Once Corey enter the car they began to drive to Macon's Bacons

*OFF TO MACON'S BACON TRANSITION*

Once they arrived Macon's Bacon

Laney eyes widen she was excited just like a little child excited about Disneyland but instead of Disneyland it's bacon

"We're here."Corey said getting off the car opening the door"don't go crazy lanes ok."

Laney just rolled her eyes

And walk inside beside Corey

"Hello!"A guy in a Bacon costume shouted excited"Welcome to Macon's Bacon where you could eat all the bacon you want."

Laney jump and down excited

Corey drag laney to a booth

"This is awesome!"laney shouted smiling Corey laugh at his friend but laney smile fade away

"What is it lanes?" Laney pointed behind him

"Oh hell nah!"Corey shouted angrily

* * *

**DUN DUN WHY DID COREY SAID THAT IDK WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER **

**KELLIN QUINN:IM ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR **

**MARE:Y-YOU'RE KELLIN QUINN FROM SLEEPING WITH SIRENS!**

**KELLIN QUINN:YEAH SO..**

**MARE:OMG OMG I LOVE YOU KELLIin *hugs Kellin tight* **

**KELLIN QUINN:CANT...BREATH.**

**EMIN3M:HERE I'LL HELP YOU *Pulls Mare away***

**MARE:YOU'RE EMIN3M OMG MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE*HUGS EMIN3M* **

**ANDREW:WHY DOES SHE GET HER FAMOUS CHRUSH? **

**SELENA GOMEZ:HEY EVERYONE**

**ANDREW:*gasp* SELENA GOMEZ OMG!*Hugs Selena***


	3. Thank God She left

BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WELL I WAS IN A RUSH DOING THIS CHAPTER SO THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES AND STUFF LIKE THAT WELL ENJOY

* * *

"Oh hell nah!"Corey shouted angrily

there stood Their Worst enemy

Carrie Beff in a ugly Waiter clothes

"Psh hahaha what are you wearing haha!"Corey and Laney began to laugh at Carrie

"Shut the Fuck up Red hair."Carrie growled laney look like she could Fuck her up but Corey got between them

"Lanes don't listen to Carrie." Corey said as he turns his head to Carrie who was a angry

"Go away Carrie."

Carrie pretended to be hurt

"But Riffin Boo thought you love me."Carrie said Corey turn red"and Riffin Boo my name is Sexy Beff remember."

Laney made gagging noise

"Carrie that is in the past let it go."Corey said trying to not shout"and stop calling me that it was over since high school."

"But Riffin boo-"Carrie was interrupt

"I might Puke."laney said pretending to puke

"Shut it Red head you're just mad that I was the one who made corey a nonVirgin and not you."Carrie said smirking while laney look angry Carrie then sat on Corey's lap making Corey red

"Huh Corey I was so damn good." Corey gulp and started to sweat

"U-Umm C-Carrie."Corey stutter

Corey was going to say something but Laney grab Carrie by the hair

"Listen chica."Laney said in a chola accent and having her fist in font of Carrie "Get the hell out of here before I go loca on you." Carrie was getting scared she got off Corey's lap and walk away not looking back

Laney only crossed her arms and sat back down Corey was impress

"Wow lanes i never saw this part of you."Corey said impress

Laney smile

"Well She wouldn't leave so I just took my chola side."laney explain Corey chuckle

"And your welcome."

"Haha thanks lanes." After that The Manger of Macon's Bacon walk up to Laney and Corey

"Excuse me Ma'am did you threaten my Employe that you would go Loca on her?"the Manger ask

Laney rolled her eyes

"Yeah so."

"you are banned for threaten my employe."The manger said laney sigh and Corey complain a bit"now get out or I'll call the cops."

Corey slide off the booth and start walking to the exit but laney didn't get up

"Ma'am I said get out or I'll call the cops."the manger said again laney ignore"Get out before I call the cops!"the manger shouted laney grab the manger by his collar

"Look it here Ese First all of I had no sleep you dont know how grouchy I am and second of all we came here to eat Bacon but instead we have this bitch of waiter Carrie who was harassing my friend-." Laney pointed to Corey who was also scared of laney"so if I don't Get bacon now I swear to god I will rip your fucken

Head and shove it up your ass so far you could see your own lungs Got it."

The manger shook his head yes and laney release her grip from the manger collar and he ran straight to the kitchen to grab bacon

Laney sat back down while Corey slide slowly to his seat scared of laney

"Lanes you scare me."Corey said making lanes smile

"Especially when you go all gangsta."

Corey wasn't the only one scared everyone at the Restaurant was scared they kept looking at laney until laney gave them a death glare and everyone went back to eating bacon after two minutes the manger walks back to their table with two huge plates full of bacon

The manger carefully set the plate down and ran off once laney grab her plate she start gobbling down bacon while Corey ate normally

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

Corey and laney sat on the booth both full

"*sigh* woof I'm full."Corey said

"Lets go back home?"laney only smile and nodded

The two got up and walk to the exit.

The manger sigh in relief

"Thank god she left."the manger said


	4. AHH FUCK

Hey PEPS ANOTHER CHAPTER

I DO NOT OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT

* * *

at the GROJHouse laney and kin were playing Call Of Duty Ghost(Don't own)

Multiplayer

"What!"kin shouted putting his arms up"how the fuck did you win?"

Laney rolled her eyes

"Because I'm the Mother fudging Queen At Shooting games!"laney shouted with Pride kin was mad he threw his remote across another couch"and stop being a bitch because I won."

"Shut up!"he shouted mad he crossed his arms"also why did you tea bag me for it wasn't necessary."

"Tea bagging you was necessary its kinda a Tradition for gamer."kin stomp off to his room piss off

Laney began to laugh she turn off kin Playstation 4(don't own) and walk off where she bump into Corey

"Oh Hey lanes did you and kin finish playing?"corey ask

Laney nodded yes"ok good cause I need to pass GTA 5(dont own)for the Xbox. 360 (don't own) ." Laney put her thumb up and walk in her room she grab her towel, phone and Dre speakers. There was a ding laney check her phone and saw it was a message

PENN ARE YOU GOING TO ZACHARY PARTY?

- Lenny -

YEAH ARE YOU GOING WITH ANYBODY?

-Laney-

NAH GOING TO THE PARTY AN LONER WBU (WBU=What Bout You)

-Lenny-

SAME,COREY,KIN,AND KON ARE GOING TO DO GUYS THINGS AT THE IF WE GO TOGETHER WE WON'T BE LONERS.

-Laney-

TOGETHER?

-Lenny-

NOT THAT WAY THE FRIEND TOGETHER SI OR NO

-Laney-

YEAH OK SEE YOU IN FOUR HOURS BYE

-Lenny-

KK BYE \(^_^) :)

-laney-

Laney walk in the restroom putting her two red and green strip towels on the toilet cover seat,her black Dre speaker(don't own) on the edge of the sink and connect her phone to the speaker and put Radio Heart(don't own)

She turn the water on switching to hot then cold til it was perfect she undress her self and slip in the shower and slid the sliding down and Curtains

(**LIKE THIS WHEN RADIO IS TALKING OR SINGING** )

(**_Like this when caller talk_**)

**OK WE HAVE CALLER ONE**

**_Hello_**.

**HELLO WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**

_**My name is Donna L.**_

**WELL HELLO DONNA SO YOU CALL TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION IN YOUR OPINION WHAT IS THE BEST BAND RIGHT NOW?**

_**Well that's a no brainier it's Grojband.**_

Laney smiled as she heard their band name

**HMM GROJBAND HUH I HEARD OF THEM WHAT ABOUT YOU JAYLEEN**

**WELL MIKE I PERSONALLY LOVE THE BAND GROJBAND FOR THREE REASONS**

**AND WHAT ARE THOSE REASONS **

**WELL THE FIRST REASON IS THEIR MUSIC ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME AND GOOD**

"Hell yeah our music is freaking awesome and good."laney commented

_**Yes Jayleen I agree with you grojband music is awesome**_

**MY SECOND REASON IS THE KEYBOARDIST KIN KURJIA IS SO ADOBRS AND TALENTED**

**WAIT KIN KURJIA IS THE NERDY ONE RIGHT?**

**YES MIKE**

**AND MY LAST REASON IS BECAUSE I SEE A CUTE COUPLE IN THAT BAND**

**WAIT THERE'S A COUPLE IN THE BAND WHO AND WHO?**

_**Ugh mike isn't it obvious it's Laney Penn and Corey Riffin**_

**OR WHAT SOME FANS SAY CORENY! THOSE TWO ARE SO ADOBS TOGETHER!**

Laney blush and smile

"Huh it's funny."she says" that everyone thinks we're a cute couple everyone but Corey."her smile wash away

!

**HAHA OK ENOUGH GIRLFANS CRAZINESS SINCE CALLER Donna SAID GROJBAND MUSIC IS AWESOME WE'LL PUT ONE OF THEIR SONG AND THEIR BEST SONG ...TOY SOLDIER(don't own that song) **

Laney smile she love that song it was perfect because that was a First Love song Corey wrote on his own yeah laney wrote all love lyrics but somehow Corey made love lyrics and made the song perfect.

**I'LL LOVE YOU LIKE GOODBYE**

**I'LL LOVE YOU LIKE YOU DIED DIED**

**I FOLLOW YOU LIKE A T-T-O-O-Y-Y SOLIDER **

Laney sigh "yeah sure love me."she said to herself as she turn off the water sliding the door and curtains and grabbing her towel she dried out her body and wrap the towel around her she opens the restroom door and closing it she walks to her room door closing it and making sure it was lock she didn't want to repeat that event,when corey walk in while laney was changing

Once she dress herself she began to blow dry her hair combing it after she made her hair perfect she put some red lips stick and eye liner and walk out her room.

Corey Pov

I was in the living room playing Kon's XBox when laney walk in and to tell you she blew me away like always she wearing a sleeveless shirt that says Keep Calm and love Peaceville the shirt had some palm trees and the back ground was sunset so it was reddish orange her hair look absolutely perfect it twirls around her head above her waist she was wearing red lipstick making her lips pop out more I really want to kiss those Juicy lips I can't explain more all I can say is Damn.i start to feel something poking up from my jeans I grab a nearby pillow and cover my manhood

"Hey core."laney said I really hope she didn't see that"have you seen my new Adidas I can't find them."

"The black and white ones?"I ask she nodded"yeah there beside the rocking chair."

She said thanks and walk to them I watch her put her shoes on and walk back to her room I sighed

"Lanes why can't you be mine."I said to myself.

Laney Pov

It was around 5 o'clock I was ready I just had to wait for Lenny to call m-

IM A BOSS ASS BITCH IM A BOSS ASS BITCH,BITCH

I pick up my phone

Laney:Hello?

Lenny:hey lamey are you ready?

Laney:yeah why?

Lenny:cause I'm outside your casa

Laney:then why don't you ring the bell

Lenny:well I'm scared of Corey and I think if I ring the bell he'll get pissed

Laney:you're retarded Lenny

Lenny:and you're a bitch haha

Laney:haha screw you too!

Lenny:well I'm going to ring the bell bye

Laney:bye

Laney rolled her eyes how stupid is Lenny is

**DING DONG **

Laney heard some walking and the front door open

No One Pov

The bell rang Corey pause the game And walk up to the door opening it to see Lenny standing there

"O-Oh H-Hey Corey."Lenny stutter

"Is laney there."

Corey rolled his eye and smile

"Dude."Corey said as he put his hand on Lenny shoulder Lenny tense up a bit"why are you so afraid of me?"

"Well because I think you hate me and want to beat the living crap out of me."Lenny explain

Corey chuckle

"Are you serious dude you're the coolest guy to me you're my brother."Corey said as he pats Lenny back"and beside you seem like a brother figure to lanes."Lenny smile

As they finish their conversation laney walk towards the two men

"Hey Le-nerd."laney said as she put her elbow on Corey shoulder"told you,you're such a retard."the two men chuckle

"Well."Lenny said"are you ready to go and Par-Tay."laney only rolled her eyes

"Hell yeah!"laney shouted"I'm going to get wasted tonight!" Laney walk to Lenny white Lamborghini getting inside the passager seat

Lenny began to walk but soon was stop when Corey grab his wrist

"Look Lenny."Corey whispering"please take care of lanes don't let some douche fuck her while she's drunk please I'm trusting yo-."

Lenny put his free hand up to halt Corey

"Corey I will make sure that laney will not get fuck by a douche ok."Lenny said Corey nodded"Laney will be safe with me I promise."

"Ok."Corey said as he release his grip from Lenny wrist Lenny walk to his car to see an annoyed laney

"What the hell."laney said mad"you took forever."

"Gesh sorry Penn."Lenny started the car and back off the drive way"beside I was talking to Corey." Laney crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as they drive through streets laney turn the radio on which the song survival(don't own) was on

The two red heads smile

"I love that song!"both shouted

"I wasn't ready to be a millionaire but I was prepare to be in prepared."both rap the part

The two rap the whole way to Zachary party

* * *

When they arrived at party the whole house was filled of people

Some already passed out on the front yard as Lenny and laney passed people each giving a hey or a bro fist laney saw a Jell-O shot and ran towards it drinking it Lenny only shook his head and start drinking bud wasn't quite a drinker but laney she's a different story she love drinking

* * *

*6 HOURS LATER*

So far laney drink Jell-O shots,wine,bud light,and many other beers she was so drunk she could barely speak right and as for Lenny he was in the middle between drunk and normal

"Body Shots!"Zachary shouted

Suddenly laney instantly volunteer

So she lay on the table as people pour beer,salt,and lemon in her belly button between her breast and mostly her whole stomach

Lenny watch as a guy with spike up black hair a shirt that's plain black showing his muscles and black jeans walk towards laney,lenny douche meter went off the douche guy lower his head to drink the beer but Lenny push him off

"What the fuck dude!"the guy shouted

"What the fuck you!"Lenny shouted back"I called dibs first."Lenny smirk as laney giggle drunk of course some guys lift their beer cans and yelled

"Ohhhh!"

"Let my main man Lenny take this one."Zachary said defending his buddy

The douche guy step behind and Lenny went forward he first went to the belly button putting his tongue in laney belly button

Laney giggle he then lick laney stomach until he reach between laney Breast he finish the beer from between her breast laney grab hold of his head and start making out with him Lenny was shock first but he slowly close his eyes and respond by putting his tongue in laney mouth he could taste beer but ignore it and enjoy the moment

All the guys start cheering for Lenny

Once their little make out session was over laney whisper in Lenny's ear

"We should-Should."laney try talking but is to drunk" go have fun in the bedroom."she mange to say Lenny face turn red

Laney then bit his ear

Zachary pat Lenny's back

"Dude my room is free."Zachary said Lenny pick laney up bride style he walk to Zachary room

As guys chanted Lenny when he close the door he instantly threw laney on the well made bed he takes his shirt off reveling his pale chest laney remove her shirt and Lenny admire her breast

"Like what you see."laney said as she giggle

Lenny nodded yes

"Then why don't you come and touch them." Lenny walk towards her once he reach her they making out again Lenny twirl laney around and unclip her bra strap laney only smirk

* * *

Outside Zachary room he and his friends were out his room having their ears leaning against the door all they hear is bed springing the wall banging and moaning

"Oh God! Oh God!"laney shouted loud enough for Everyone who was leaning against the door could hear

"Fucking Yes! Yes Ohhh yeah!"

Their friends began to laugh to laney moaning

What seem like forever everything seem quite they suddenly heard the door nob turn Zachary and his friends pretended like they didn't hear them like some of them look to the right while others made it seem like they were having a conversation

When the door open to show Lenny drench in sweat his hair messing the same with laney her hair messing drench in sweat her clothes wrinkle her left bra strap down both of them were smiling,drunk and smiling

They mingle a bit before saying good bye they walk outside with Zachary holding both of them he get in Lenny car while him and laney were in the back

"Aye Zachary could you drop us at laney house and you could keep my car for today."Lenny explain"just don't fuck no girl in here." Lenny began to laugh

Zachary chuckle at his buddy comment

Lenny push Laney against the window and start kissing her neck laney moan quietly Lenny kept going lower kissing each time laney grab his head And pulled his head up and nibble his ear then start licking inside his ear

"Umm Guys."Zachary said"no sex in the car."

The two stop

* * *

When they reach laney house Lenny wave goodbye to his friend

The two drunks walk inside the house trying to be quite but in reality they were loud

They were giggling dropping things by the time they reach to laney room they had drop a vase Xbox and Ps4 games

Laney put a sock on her door nob when she close her door she see Lenny naked

"Already someone ready."laney said sounding drunk

Lenny grab laney and toss her on the bed he slip off her pants as she takes off her shirt

The same goes for her bra and under wears.

***LANEY AND LENNY ARE HAVING SEX TRANSITION***

Corey was awoken by laney Screaming he ran out his room and next to laney room he was going to open the door but he see a sock on the door knob he breath relief

"Thank god she's having Sex."Corey thought but then his eyes widen"wait she having sex with who though."he continue to ponder he lean against the door to hear heavy breathing laney moaning,the bed spring

"Oh my God oh God!"laney moaned"oh hell yeah Lenny ride me!" Corey gagged

"The fuck Lenny is fucking laney."Corey said quietly he felt a bit of jealous that its Lenny doing laney and not him he hates it when Laney is getting screw by another guy

It made Corey stomach twist but Corey can't say anything because he does the same shit with fan girl Corey shrug and walk in his room laying on his bed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep

THUD

THUD

THUD

"Ahh Fuck."Corey said

WELL THAT'S IT FLOKS TIL THEN EAT BACON AND PANCAKES


	5. AGREE

Hey PEPS ANOTHER CHAPTER

Laney woke up to a hangover

Her head is pounding she felt like shit after a minute of rubbing her head she notice that she was naked

"What the hell."laney said to herself"why I'm I naked."

Laney lay back down she close her eye drifting back to sleep that's until she felt an arm wrap around her waist right away she open her eyes and look to her left to see

Lenny sleeping peacefully

"The Fuck!"laney shouted startling Lenny"The Fuck!"

"The fuck?"Lenny said rubbing his head"did we-"

"Awww Fuck."both said smacking their foreheads

Laney laid back down covering herself with her cheetah blanket

Lenny gets up getting laney's other blanket covering himself

"Why do you even bother to cover yourself I already saw everything?"laney said making Lenny blush he ignore her comment still covering himself

he look around for his clothes

"Where is my clothes?"Lenny ask as he looks on the floor

"It's mostly on the floor."laney said still trying to go back to sleep"or on the bed."

"How could you be so calm after you found out that we-."he shivers"after we mess around."

Laney Groan she had a huge head ache and just want to sleep

"Oh well."she said"it happen it's in the past."laney turn to her right trying to sleep

Lenny was shock that laney was taking this so calm while him he was full of thoughts nervous feeling sick he found his pants and underwears he pick both up and slipping them on he couldn't find his shirt

"I'm going to the bathroom."Lenny said making his way to the bathroom

Laney just Groan

"My freaking head hurts!"she shouted to herself

Lenny was in the bathroom splashing water on his face

Trying to remember what happen last night

"Ok,I think I remember."Lenny said to himself"lets see Body Shot making out and Oh God."Lenny sat down on the toilet cover seat holding his head then stands up opening the door to see no one in the room he walks out the room to the living room to see Corey

The only person he didn't want to see Lenny back away slowly

"Lenny."Corey said Lenny walk forward shaking"you guys were so damn LOUD!"Corey shouted Lenny breath

"SOOO,."Lenny trailed off"you're not going to kill me." Corey chuckled

"No why would I."Corey said laughing

"Well because me and laney mess around."Lenny said Corey shrug

"So Who cares."Corey said like its nothing really"I do the same shit with fan girls."

Lenny wipe the sweat from his forehead

"Thank God."Lenny said"I thought you would kick my ass."both of the men laugh Lenny sat down next to Corey

"Why would I kick your ass?"Corey ask Lenny scratch the back of his head

"Welllll."he let his voice trail off"I thought you know You and laney are kinda together."

"Fuck No!"laney shouted from the kitchen Lenny got up and saw laney wearing a strapless purple shirt and blue jeans she was eating cereal

"Me and core are not a thing."

Corey gets up and walk towards laney along with Lenny following him

"Yeah me and lanes nope."Corey said he then smirk"she wish though." Laney spitted her cereal the table was now cover with chewed lucky charms(dont own) and milk laney was blushing madly

She then smirk

"No core I'm not that desperate."Lenny laugh"and you're the one who wants my perfect body."once again Lenny start laughing Corey blushed

He then lean forward the table right in front of laney face

"Sure you have curves,a nice butt,and a chest but your body isn't perfe-on second thought your body is perfect."Corey said making laney blush that tells laney that he checks her out "but I'm certain you're the one who wants my Big D."Corey smirk feeling victory but instead of frowning laney start laughing,both men look at her weird

"What's so funny Penn?"Lenny ask

"Hahaha Corey you don't have a big D."laney said Corey frowned"well that's what Jeannette said on MeTube."

"What!"Corey shouted"what did Jeannette said on MeTube."

Laney began laughing

"Seriously dude you haven't seen the video?"laney ask Corey nodded no"it's the number one video so far here I'll show you."

Laney pulled out her phone typing so letters she then click on a video that said THE TRUTH ABOUT COREY RIFFIN and start loading

*JEANNETTE VIDEO TRANSITION*

"Corey Riffin is a fucking Pig!"Jeannette shouted and obviously piss off"yeah he flirts with you and make you think he love you but in reality he just wants your pussy!"As Jeannette said that she raise up her cat to refer the word 'Pussy'

"Ok he first took me out on a date at a bar seriously a bar he got me drunk and took me back at his home I thought it romantic at first he then start kissing me and we took off our clothes and you know how sex goes."Jeannette explain"he was moaning like a little bitch he starts pulling my hair and making me go down on him like tha fuck but the funny thing is his Dick is the Size of those mini Hershey bars he squirts very early which ruins everything and after the next day he changes his phone number so now i cant call him he's such a pig! So girls if Corey Riffin yes this guy."Jeannette said pointing to a picture she had of him"ask you out on a date say No he will just Fuck you and never call you back and If Corey Riffin is watching this Fuck you asshole and suck a dick that's bigger then yours and that's pretty much every other Dick."

*Videos end*

The two red heads were laughing their heads while Corey was red and furious

"The fuck!"he shouted angrily"why did she do that and why does she have many views and like?"

It was true indeed

The video had 123474957000 viewed and 836482 likes

"Well maybe because you made her mad?"Lenny said

"No dur Le-Nerd."laney said"who wouldn't be piss you fuck her and ditch her what did you except?"

Corey just shrug

"It's fine because its not true."Corey said"and my Dick isn't small like an mini Hershey bar right lanes?"

Laney just shrug

"How should I know core I never saw your Manhood."

Corey nodded yes

"Yeah Remember when we were seventeen,we screw at the beach party behind the smoothie Bar."Corey explain

"Wait what?"Lenny said"but laney you said you and Corey never actually you know."

Laney slap her forehead

"That's because we didn't."laney said"core probably you screw an girl who look like me ."

Corey nodded no

"No no I remember it was you."Corey said trying to Remember"remember you were screaming Core!Corey! Over and over."

Laney playfully slap Corey head

"Dumb ass it was a dream."laney said"Remember we took that long ass trip to Las Vegas and you took that long ass nap I was screaming your name over and over duh."

Laney blush did Corey dreamt about her it wasn't a normal dream it was a sexual dream laney shook her head getting those thoughts away

Corey slap his forehead

"Now I remember."Corey then blush did he just said he dreamt that laney and him screw"can we just forget our conversation that just happen agree."

"Agree."the two red heads said

THAT'S IT FOLKS REVIEW

I KNOW IT'S GETTING WEIRD BUT EH I'LL WRITE WHAT'S IN MY WEIRD MIND.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Hey PEPS ANOTHER CHAPTER

* * *

"Agree."both red heads said

"Well Penn I got to go pick up my car."Lenny said getting up and walking out the door as the door slam shut Corey got a serious expression

"So lanes."Corey said"you and Lenny."

Laney only lift her left eyebrow and cross her arms

"What about me and Lenny?"ask laney Corey lift his eyebrows up and down laney only shook her head no

"No no no."laney said"nope don't think that way."

"Then how did it happen."Corey said"from making out to OH GOD mode."Corey smirk laney frown

"I was drunk."laney said"I was wasted,drunk."

"You must be horny when drunk."Corey said laney only rub her head"hmm maybe I could-no Corey don't take advantage of her."Corey thought he shook his bad thoughts away

"Well I'm going to sleep."laney said"I'm so freaking tired."

Corey then smirk

"Maybe because you and Lenny were up all night."Corey began to laugh at his own remark laney only flip him off"I'm sorry lanes I just had to say that."Corey continue to laugh his ass out

"Fuck you ."laney said Corey stop laughing and had a sexy look

"What time."Corey said laney blush shaking her head

"really fuck you I hope you step on a Lego."

Corey gasp and acted hurt

"How could you lanes."Corey said"take that back or else."

Laney cross her arms

"Or else what."

Corey smirk

"I'll do what you hate the most."

Laney shook her head in fear

"No you wouldn't."Corey nodded his head yes laney ran off trying to run to her room but Corey was faster getting to her first Corey start tickling her

"Hahaha Stop hahaha Corey haha."laney said between laughs

Corey made laney fall on the floor still tickling her he end up on top of her tickling her stomach

"Wahahaha you should of took it back."Corey comment making laney laugh harder

Corey notice making laney laugh harder made her breast bounce up and down Corey start to fell hard

"No core no."Corey thought still tickling laney"Don't ruin this."

Laney face was getting redder each second she then felt a poke

"Oh crap."laney thought"is that-"

Corey had got off laney running to his room,laney laid on the floor

She sigh she got up walking to her room jumping on her bed

"fucking hormones ruin everything." after ten second she was snoring.

* * *

Corey sat at the edge feeling embarrass

"Why in that moment,man it's gonna be awkward."Corey thought"Corey you're twenty two not sixteen you're suppose to control it." Corey sigh

"But laney is more hotter her breast are big and look juicy and she's looks beautiful and sexy I just want to-Ugh Corey stop this is your best friend Laney."

Corey laid back on his bed closing his eyes

"I'll explain to laney later."Corey said to himself.

"Fucking Hormones ruin everything."

* * *

YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IM NOT REALLY FEELING WRITING MODE RIGHT NOW LETS SEE IF I AM TOMORROW


	7. I want him

**HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS SAMMY,NIGHTMARELOVER13 IS GROUNDED FOR I DONT KNOW SO SHE GAVE ME HER EMAIL AND PASSWORD SO I COULD WRITE SOME CHAPTERS ANYWAY ENJOY **

* * *

**_RING RING PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE_**

Corey was awoken from his sleep

He grab his phone

Corey:Hello

Mayor mellow:hello Mr Riffin I got a gig for you.

Corey:You do that's awesome where?

Mayor mellow:At the towns Festival on Friday

Corey:awesome! I'll tell the guys thanks mayor!

Mayor mellow:no problem Mr Riffin.

Corey hang up his phone putting it back on a nearby table he gets of his bed walking out his room,walking next door he knock on laney door

No answers he knock again no answer he open the door slowly revealing a sleeping Laney

"She's so cute when sleeping."Corey thought as he walk closer to Laney"lanes wake up."Corey shook laney still laney was asleep

Corey would of walk away but he heard Laney whisper something

"..."Laney whisper

"Huh?"Corey said as he lean closer as he got closer laney pulled his hand down making him fall on the bed laney turn over being on top of Corey she sat on top of him

"Hahaha."laney laughed"core can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book."

Corey laugh he rolled his eyes

"Can you please get the hell off me?Corey ask"please lanes."

Laney smirk she get closer to Corey face still on Corey

"Why should I."laney said"I like it up here." Corey began to get red Corey couldn't really complain he has a good view of her breast But he could feel his jeans getting tight

"Sweet heart."Corey said making laney blush"I know you want me just say so I'll make it happen."

This time laney was nervous that Corey flip her around and the table turns Corey was now on top of Laney

"Cutie."laney said tapping his cheek"I'm not thirsty like you."

"Oh really."Corey said as he gets closer to laney face"I think it's you who is thirsty."

Laney smirk

"If Im the one who thirsty why is that you want to kiss me."Corey blush"just kiss me core you know you want my lips."

Corey was off guard and once again laney was on top of him

"Got you again core."Laney smirk"oh and you're the thirstiest of thirsty hoes."Laney said as she gets closer to corey crotch

"someone is happy a little too happy."Laney said 'referring' manhood she then gets off Corey

"I'm going to the store want anything beside water."laney said Corey nodded no and laney walk away swaying her hips on purpose

"She likes to tease huh."Corey said to himself"two can play like this."Corey said he walk out her room and waited in the living room

For Laney to return.

Laney P.O.V

I was walking back home from the store I got chips Spicy o's it's kinda like hot Cheetos but its spicier I was getting hungry so I open up the bag and start munching on them

I open the front door and close and the first thing that happens is Corey push against me on the door I drop my chips on the floor

"Core what the fuc-."Corey put both of his hands on the side on my shoulders and his face was really close to mine which was making me blush

"Hey Sweetheart."Corey whisper on my ear with his nice deep Voice sending shivers down my spine"you took so long I miss you."he said what is he doing

He making me feel weird

"H-Hey C-Core."I stuttered"W-What are you doing?"

Corey come even closer to my face

"Nothing just talking to a sexy person."Corey once again whisper in my ear I can't explain what I'm feeling its a weird feeling then Corey bites Ear I start getting goosebumps

"What's wrong lanes getting wet?"

I blush more what is he doing is he trying to tease me no that's my thing I smirk I went down under Corey arms the turn him around making him to the wall he then smirk

"No I'm not wet."I said i then whisper in his ear"I know what you're trying it won't work on me sweetheart."

He smile deviously

"Hmph I'm guess you're smart enough."Corey said deviously"but I'm certain you'll get wet."next thing he slaps my ass it hurts but at same time it felt good I start to feel-...ugh Laney he's just teasing you,you should know this you do this to him a lot

"You like my ass?"I ask he doesn't answers"oh then I guess It's just Lenny who likes my ass guess he could just be the only one who could slap M-"before I could finish my sentence Corey grab hold of my ass and squeeze.

Corey Pov

"You like my ass?"Laney ask i don't respond what I'm I suppose To say damn it she's good at this"oh then I guess It's just Lenny who likes my ass guess he could just be the only one who could slap I-."before I let her finish her sentence I grab hold of her ass and squeeze

"No,I like your ass very much." I slap again and she jump then blushing madly haha should I think I should teasing her-Nah I'm having to much fun

"Do you know what else I like?"I ask she gulp I smirk even more

"W-What E-Else?" She ask

I lean to her ear

"Your big juicy Boobs."I said she complete stood their frozen this is my time I turn around flipping her back to the wall"are you getting Horny?" I whisper in her ear again she stood with a huge blush on her face I smirk I lean towards her neck and start sucking she softly moan

I could tell she was getting horny her nipples were pointing out her shirt I smirk I knew I did enough teasing once I stop sucking her neck leaving a hickey

"Now we have a gig on Friday."I said"and to remember what happen today I left you a hickey."

I walk away leaving a well blush Laney so cute once I enter my room I breath out

"I can't believe I did that."I said to myself"Man I should do stuff like that more." I smirk laying on my bed

"One day Laney Penn I will."I thought to myself

Laney P.O.V

I stood there red as hell I felt horny

Did Corey really did that he squeeze and slap my ass

Fuck... I knew he like my ass and boobs but he literally slap my ass and admitted he like my ass and boobs the fuck?he's teasing me

I fucking want him so badly NO

Laney Penn do not throw herself

She makes the guys throw their self to her ok,don't think of just walking in his throwing yourself

I then touch my neck he was sucking my neck and left me a hickey

I really want to walk in his room

Take my clothes off and jump on him and then I will moan and scream in pleasure he probably feel so damn good I'll probably won't be able to walk for a day or two

I shook my head blushing

Madly I finally was able to walk away from the living room to my room where sit on my bean chair

Trying to relax

"I really want him."I said to myself

**WELL GUYS I KNOW I SUCK BUT HEY I FEEL SPECIAL BECAUSE NIGHTMARELOVER13 CHOOSE ME TO RIGHT THIS STORY**


	8. Oh God Oh God

HELLO PEOPLE ITS SAMMY AGAIN ITS NOT NIGHTMARELOVER13 IT SEEM LIKE SHES GROUNDED FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS

()()()()()()

At the garage Grojband were practicing which is not very good

Laney was very distracted by Corey he was just wearing some black jeans without a shirt showing his six pack

Sweat drip down his six pack making laney drool even more

"Laney."Kin said"Laney!"

Laney finally snap out

"Huh what?"laney said confuse making the twins laugh"what happen?"

"Dude."kon said"you like zone out."

The twins continue to laugh

"Hey twins."Corey said"can me and lanes talk in private please."

The twins nodded

"Sure."kin said"just not on the stage."kin wink as he walk out with his brother

Corey was confuse at first when kin said not on the stage it took him awhile for him to understand it but when he got it he blush

He walk up to Laney leaning against the amp

"So lanesssss."Corey trailed off"you seem distracted Today I'm guessing its my six pack."Corey grin he like to tease lanes for some reason

"Laney relax he's just teasing you but he's good at it but then again you're the first one who did this ok think Laney think."Laney thought to hereself she then grin"oh yeah core all I could think of is touching your six pack may I?"

Corey blush he didn't except her to admit

"S-Sure."Corey stutter"damn it core keep your cool."Corey thought

Laney walk over touching Corey six pack she like how it felt

"You know core."Laney said Tracing the his six pack"I been thinking about yesterday when you slap my ass and said you like my ass,Well my ass need another slap can you help."Corey couldn't believe his ears did Laney just said that Corey lick his lips he had his hand ready to slap

but she move a inch away making his hand miss

"Too slow."she whisper in his ear

Corey frown"Karma is a bitch huh." With that said Laney walk away swaying her hips on purpose

"She defiantly likes me."Corey said

()()()()()

Laney breath

"Laney Penn why are you even

Teasing him For you love him so why are you teasing him?"laney ask herself"it's really the only choice though."

Laney argue with herself

She was in stress angry with herself

"You know fuck it I'm going to tell him the truth."laney said

()()()()()

"Ugh Corey why do you tease?"Corey said To himself"because you get to slap her ass."Corey said with lust

Corey shook his head

"But it's her personalities you fell in love with."

"And big boobs,ass,her curves."Corey argue with himself

Corey slap his head

"Fuck it I'm going to tell her the truth."Corey said walking to laney room as he reach to the door he bump into Laney face first

"Fucking core!"Laney shouted

Corey mumble sorry as he pick her up

"Look I have to tell you something."both said in unison

"You go first."again said in unison

"You go first."again said in unisons the two young adults sigh in frustration

"Look core."Laney said"I'm going to tell you this I like you in a like like Way the only reason I tease you so I coul-" Corey had interrupt Laney with his lips

Laney was surprise at first but then soon enjoy the kiss she felt his tongue in her mouth she did the same playing tonsil hockey

Laney aparted from Corey

"You're not teasing me right?"Laney ask Corey did not answer but once again kiss Laney lips

"Should I stop making out with him."laney thought to herself"nah I'll enjoy this."

They continue to make out

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped a hand around her waist, pressing their lips on one another their tongues were fighting for dominance

He goes for her neck with licks, kisses,and hickeys,Corey liking the taste of her soft skin. He grabbed her ass. She moaned at his touch continued groaning in pleasure, and the touch of his lips sucking hard in her neck was making her feel wet.

"you know what lanes."corey said Laney mumble yeah "Im Sick of fucking teasing"he ripping off her top to show her pink bra,this made her extremely wet.

Laney came closer to Corey kissing him again her index finger trance His six pack her hand began to slide more lower until she reach his manhood she notice it was hard

She pulled his pants down Corey kick his pants to the side

Laney was going down but Corey pulled her up

He move his index finger left to right

"Tsk tsk dirty Laney."Corey said

He then push Laney to the bed

Laney look at him with lust in her eyes

Corey slowly pull her pants along with her underwear down

He flip laney around taking off her bra,Laney who was now fully naked Lay on the bed waiting for Corey to take off his boxers once he did Corey lay on top of laney kissing her

After several minutes of making out laney apart Corey lips

"Is that all we're going to do?"laney ask"we are naked you know." Corey smirk and went for her neck going lower until he reach her breast he play with them for awhile laney groan in pleasure,he gave kisses on top of each breast he then stop he look at laney

"May I have permission to fuck you."Corey said in his deep sexy voice

"Yes Corey."Laney said"and fuck me hard." Corey nodded his Dick slip in her Pussy coming in and out with force

Laney put her legs on Corey to pull closer to Corey she scratches his back

Laney moan

"Oh God! Oh God!"Laney moan"Fuck yes Corey oh Corey faster!"Corey grunt going faster

()()()()()

Kin and kon who had their ears on laney room door snickering

"Oh God!Oh God!"laney moaning could be heard the twins laugh

"Fuck yes Corey oh Corey faster!"

"Psh haha."kin laughed"finally their fucking each other

Kon join his brother with laughing

"Fuck yeah Corey Ride me To town!"Laney shouted

The twins laugh again

They could hear bed jumping Corey grunting and indeed Hear Laney moaning

"Haha come bro lets leave these two alone."kon said

Kin nodded leaving the door

()()()()

Corey and Laney lay on the bed drench with sweat,breathing heavy Laney couldn't believe this happen

Corey is the same all these years he fantasy this

"Wow...lanes."Corey said with short breath"you're...better then those...horny Fangirls."

Laney smile Corey snuggle more with Laney

"Thanks core I think."Laney said unsure"and you're better then My fanboys."

"Oh and I told you my dick isn't the size of mini Hershey."laney giggle

"Sure Corey whatever."laney said

"Says the one who says Ride me to town with your big dick."Corey smirk Laney punch him lightly

The two naked adults fall asleep on each other arms

()()()

WOOF THAT TOOK SOME TIME ANYWAY REVIEW

OH AND GOOD NEWS NIGHTMARELOVER13 IS ONLY GROUNDED FOR THREE DAYS

SO SHE'll RETURN ON SUNDAY


	9. JESUS CHRIST COREY

CHAPTER 9 YAY NIGHTMARELOVER13 WILL BE RETURNING TOMORROW ANYWAY TODAY IS A SHORT CHAPTER WELL ENJOY

* * *

Laney was awoken by a delicious

Smell she sat up

"Is that-."laney sniff again"Bacon!"Laney quickly put on clothes which is Corey's black basketball shorts and a white T-Shirt once getting dress she exited the door to the kitchen to see Corey cooking

"Core you're cooking?"Laney said confuse Corey never cooks it was usually Her or the twins"And why?"

Corey who just turn off the stove bringing a plate for Laney he sat down across from Laney

Laney admire the food Pancakes and bacon

"Is it really a surprise?"Corey ask Laney shook her yes"and I'm

Making breakfast as saying thank you for last night."Corey grin cocky Laney blush like a little school girl

Laney lean to Corey ear

"You know."Laney said"that was just the beginning."Laney took a bite of bacon,Corey smile he then kiss her lips but soon turn into making out which turn to something more...

***SEX IN THE KITCHEN TRANSITION***

The two lay naked on the floor with curtains wrap around their naked body the two were sweaty breathing heavy

"Wow...Lanes."Corey said in short breath"with you...,it always seem like...the first...time."

Corey place a kiss on her forehead as he cuddle with her

"I love you Lanes."Corey said Laney smile

"I love you too Core." They just lay there in silence well that's until Kon walk in and he was not alone he was with Trina

"Jesus christ."kon said putting his

Hands On his face Corey went on panic mode and hid under the table

Laney who was totally Blushing Deep Red smack her forehead

"Sorry."mumble Laney Trina who was also shock at what she just saw only turn around

"Umm whenever me and Kon are you know what, it usually happen

In the bedroom."Trina said Laney

Felt embarrasses

"Babe!"kon shouted"they didn't have to know that we have intercourse." Laney rolled her eyes

"Kon you're a idiot."Laney said"we could hear Trina Moan and you grunting when ever Trina 'sleeps over'"Trina laugh but kon just glare

"Lets go Babe."kon said grabbing Trina hand and exit the kitchen

Once they were gone Corey slip away from under the table

He laugh a bit

"Next time Corey lets go to the room."Laney said"well I'm going to take a shower." Laney got up with the curtains wrap around her she walk to the open the cadets from the bathroom to get her towel once she get two, she turn on the Hot water and slip in the water she put on some shampoo wash off she

Then heard some noises out the tub she ignore and continue to shower she then felt a arm on her shoulder

"Oh crap!"Laney shouted turning around to see Corey"Core!what are you doing?"

Corey chuckle he push Laney against the Wet wall

"I'm just making the shower fun."Corey said he start attacking Laney lips and he slip his tongue In her tongue the two start playing tonsil hockey

Corey went down to her neck and start sucking kissing her neck Laney moan

The hot water start making the bathroom foggy the whole restroom was foggy

All you could see is hand prints on the sliding shower door.

***COUPLE OF HOURS LATER***

The two lay on Corey's bed which is wet since they start from the shower to the bedroom

"Fuck Corey."Laney said"is that all we do is sex?" Corey look at laney

"I don't know lanes."Corey said"why don't you like it?"

"Of course I do."laney said"but it seem like we been having just sex since last night."

"Well lanes I don't know."Corey said "but I can't control it maybe since all these years I wanted to do stuff Like this to you it took control of me we can stop if you wan-." "No core."laney said"just forget it about it Im the same so who cares."Laney said Corey smile he gets up getting ready

"Ugh is it already twelve."laney complain

Corey shook his head yes laney gets up too getting dress

"Band practice time."Corey said

YEAH SORRY IT'S SHORT UNTIL THEN REVIEW


	10. THIS IS SO GONING ON INSTAGRAM

**HEY PEPS I GOT GROUNDED JUST BECAUSE I SHOT MY NEIGHBOR CAT WITH A BB GUN**

**IT'S A STUPID CAT ANYWAY I READ WHAT MY FRIEND SAMMY WROTE SHE DID GOOD ANYWAY CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"Band Practice!"Corey shouted on an mic making the twins walk in the garage, the twins happily walk

To their instrument

Kon pick up his drum sticks while kin turn on his keyboard

Laney put her strap holding on her green shinny bass Corey connect his blue with orange electric guitar

To the amp Once Corey fix the mic stand to his size he smiled

"Ok guys."Corey said"the gig is tomorrow-"

"It's tomorrow!"kin shouted"we don't even have a song."

Corey chuckle

"Don't worry my friend."Corey said"I wrote a song."

Kin relax

"Ok then letssss."Laney trail off

"ROCK AND ROLL!"

Corey look at kon he nodded his head

"1,2,1,2,3!"kon counted."

***AFTER BAND PRACTICE TRANSITION***

Band practice was a success

I think we are ready for tomorrow gig

"Alright guys that was awesome practice."I said happily"Band practice is Over."

The twins quickly ran to the 'GrojTV' they start changing the channels quickly

"What are you guys doing?"My Lanes ask

The twins paid no attention just kept changing the channels

My lanes walk to the guys and grab them by their black hair lifting

Their heads

"Like I said before."lanes said "what the hell are you doing?"

I chuckle

The twins wince in pain

"We're looking for the channel AMC."Kin said"the new walking dead(dont own) is going to be on."

Lanes let go of their hairs I rolled my eyes the twins are so obsessed with that show they have a huge poster of that show

"Wow guys."lanes said"you guys are even lamer then I thought."

Kon frown

"You're lamer."kon said

"Aleast I'm not lamer then you guys."lanes replied

I walk to lanes putting my arms around here

"Solid burn lanes."I said giving her a quick kiss the twins look at us

"So you're dating each other."Kin said"I thought you guys would just fuck and then forget about it."

I rolled my eyes

"How could I not go out with This beautiful woman."I said making lanes blush"by the way we do both dating and-."

"Ok dude we don't need to hear about this."kon said"I'm still trying to get that image out of my mind of you and lanes naked."kon shiver

I rolled my eyes again man they're making me roll my eyes a lot

"Whatever kon."lanes said"oh by the way I'm going to BuyLow want anything?"(A/N you know you're Mexican if you go to this place oh I don't own it)

The twins shook their heads no

"Can I go to lanes?"I ask

She nodded yes and we exit the house

"So we're going to walk?"

She nodded yes

We start walking towards BuyLow

It's not far yet it's not close

So we had a walk

***SKIP WALK TRANSITION***

The two arrived at BuyLow going inside where the door automatic

Open on its own

They grab a cart

And start shopping

"Hmm we need this."Laney grabbing a big bag of spicy o's

"Lanes do we really need these.?"Corey ask Laney shook her head yes as she grab another big bag of other chips

Corey chuckle

They go to the cereal area

"Which is better lanes."Corey said

"Fruit circles or Rice Tripsy?"

Laney thought for a second

"Rice Tripsy."Laney answer

Corey threw the cereal box inside the cart

After many minutes of shopping they were ready to pay

They pick a line and wait

"So lanessss."Corey trailed off"I was thinking maybe on Saturday we could go out for dinner?"

Laney smile

"Sure core."laney said"where at?"

Corey scratch the back of his head

"Belchies."Corey said"sorry lanes i don't have that much cas-"

Laney kiss Corey lips

"It's ok core I'm fine with that."laney said"you're trying."

Corey smile

And hug lanes

Some of the people around them awed at them

"Next."the lady said

Corey and laney place their things

Which were Chips,sodas,cereal,and ice cream As the lady mark them

Corey place the things inside the cart

Once the lady mark all the things and laney paid they began to walk out

"You know lanes."Corey said"we're not suppose to take the cart."

Laney just still pushing the cart

"Who cares."laney said Corey chuckle

***BACK AT THE HOUSE***

Laney and Corey arrived at the house

To see kin jumping up and down with ten dollars in his hand

"I told you kon!"kin shouted"I told you that the baby is alive!"

Kon rolled his eyes

"How should I know."kon said"there was blood on her car seat."

Laney rolled her eyes

"Those guys are idiots."laney said

Putting the bags on the table near the door"I'm going to lay down can you put the food away core?"laney ask Corey he nodded yes and start putting the things away in the kitchen cabinets

Once he was finish he walk to Laney room and lay next to Laney

Who had her back turn. Laney groan

"Core can I have alone time."laney said

Corey hug Laney

"You know you want to cuddle."Corey said with a smile

Laney turn around and kiss the blue hair Man lips

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Laney laugh

The two just cuddle to sleep

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today is Friday the day. I have the whole thing planned out kin and kon are in this My lanes would be so surprise

"Lanes can you put kon drum cases in the 'GROJVAN'?"I ask my lanes shrug taking kon drum cases I lean and whisper to the twins"ok guys do you have the fireworks set up,the balloons the dancers And the most important thing the ring?"

"Check,check and check."kin said holding the box with the ring with a big diamond

"How many carrots is it?"kin said

"80."I answers

"Ok guys lets get going."Laney shouted

We ran to 'GROJVAN' kon is driving and kin shotgun lanes and I back seat

"Lanes today will be an awesome day."I said"I heard that this festival is the biggest."

"Cool core."laney said

We finally arrived the gig it was

Full of balloons people,kids,Our Fans,Food,and c-

"Cheese!"the twins shouted holding a big cheese

I grab kin by his collar and lanes grab kon by his collar and we drag him to the stage I grab the mic I look at my band mates to check if they're ready

"Hello Peaceville!."I shouted we got a few cheers"are you ready to Rock and roll."we got more cheers

**NO ONE POV**

"One, two, one, two, three."kon counted

"_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_"Corey and kin sang

"_Never had much faith in love or miracles_."-Corey wave his hand as saying no-

Ooh!"

"_Never wanna put my heart on the line_"corey sang

"Ooh!"laney sang

"_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

"Ooh!"laney sang

"_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Ooh!"_

_"'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_!"

-as he a sang he look at laney making her blush-

"_Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!"_

Crowd went wild they cheer encore

"Ok folks I have one more song."Corey said the crowd cheer laney was confuse"lanes you don't need to play this one just stand over this spot."Corey place laney on a tape X laney stood there

_"It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,"_Corey sang as he grab Laney cheek

He walk back away from her

"_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you."_

He jump up when he landed the lights went off smoke appear a firework went up and blow up showing green laney was amaze when the lights came back Corey was wearing a hat that looks like a Bruno mars hats same goes for kin and kon and other dancers

And people playing the drum keyboard and guitar

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,"as he sang money began to fall the crowds cheer louder some even grabbing the money _

_"Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_;"Corey and the dancer nodded their head no as their body shake

"_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_;"Corey and the dancer nodded yes

_"And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you."_

_"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl."_

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

Corey and the dancer (expect kin and kon who left the stage)crouched down and began swinging their legs, spinning faster and faster, they Pausing on their palm, as they balance Corey stood up and continue to sing

Corey walk to Laney taking her hand as they began to slow dance

"_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes_,"Corey stare at her green eyes

"_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_."as Corey said the last line he went on one knee pull out the small green box opening Laney mouth was a shape O she began to cry

"Laney penn."Corey said"I know we just got together but I know you're meant for me will you do the honors and be Mrs Riffin."

Laney smile and said one simple word

"Yes!"she shouted Corey place the ring on laney finger he pick her up spinning her he place her down and kiss her lips

As they kiss Kin and Trina let go bunch of balloons as kon push a red button releasing Many fireworks each was different color

Laney stare at Corey

"You planned it all huh."laney said Corey nodded yes

"I love you Laney Riffin."Corey said

With a smile

"And I love you too Corey Riffin."the two kiss again the crowd was crazy cheering some were awing other were taking pictures

All were happy

"This is so going on instgtam!"a fan girl said

* * *

THAT'S IT FOLKS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

REVIEW


	11. Serena

**HEY PEPS BACK AGAIN I DONT KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK FANGIRL365 FOR READING THIS STORY OH AND IN THIS CHAPTER SHE WROTE IT**

**SO I GIVE HER CREDIT THANK YOU**

* * *

It was raining in Peaceville since midnight, while for grojband didn't care but for the past weekend they saw a parent yelling and hitting her own daughter! Crazy huh? When Corey was driving around town in the rain he saw the same girl but she was half naked all she wore was her training bra and underwear, she was anorexia skinny, and she was shivering while she cried with her wet blonde covering her right eye. Corey had that bad feeling in his gut he stopped the car, and walked towards the little girl with his umbrella.

"Hey are you okay?" Corey asked the young girl as she lifted her head Corey saw that she had a black eye, her cheek was bleeding, and her front tooth was missing. His stomach felt as if someone punched him in the gut.

"W-w-who are you?" she asked stuttering while crying "my name is Corey Riffin, leader of grojband, and what's your name?" Corey said "my name is Serena -cries-I'm eight years old and..." Serena cried as she told Corey her name and age. Then she fell asleep, Corey couldn't let her be outside in the rain he picked her up and put her in the groj-mobile.

As he and Serena got to the mansion the twins and Laney were confused. "Core!? Who in the-"laney was interrupted by corey shushing her. "Shhh, laney don't wake her up." He whisper as he put Serena on the couch then Serena woke up.

Serena's P.O.V

As i woken up i was in a strange home, it looked fancy, but my vision was blurry as i got it back i saw the blue haired man again. I guess he took me with him then i saw two twins and a red headed woman who had that face my mom had. "Hey kid, you okay?" Corey asked me. I took a breath to retrieve my memory. "Umm, im fine, thank you." I said with tears in my eyes i couldn't take it any more i started to cry again and hugged Corey.

No one's P.O.V

As Serena hugged Corey as she cried, Corey hugged the eight year old girl and rubbing her back in circular motions. "Shhh, its ok serene," He cooed as he picked her up "hush don't you lay a tear on that face. Everything is gonna be okay, don't you worry about a thing little child."

The others saw and heard what Corey what was he doing, calming Serena, they joined in to calm Serena down from her abusive mother. "Little child don't you worry about anything you have arms of guardian angels." When they finished they saw Serena calmed down her cries had gone from sniffles to a very short frown and smile.

"Thank you." Serena said shyly but yet blushing because she was in her bra and underwear then Laney took the short eight year old to the bathroom to get her clean up because she looked like a dirty mop. The water started running to the right tempter for Serena Laney checked one more time.

"Ahh, just right," she said to herself taking the naked blonde into the bathtub, scrubbing the dirt out of Serena's hair with her Frizzy Smooth shampoo and conditioner. As she washed the blonde she saw a smile on her face, "she never had this done by her mother?" Laney thought. When she was done getting Serena clean she wrapped a towel around the small eight years old. "Aw crap she doesn't have any clothes with her. Dang it. Now what?" Laney thought then she heard a knock on the door she got the door reveling Corey with a frilly girly bag. "Hey dudettes look what i got for our miniature grojband peeper." He said as he gave Serena the bag, she took the outfit out showing a black and purple dress that has a grojband logo on the front, black spandex knee leight shorts, undergarments, and graffiti sneakers. Serena was flabbergasted she had no words for the outfit Corey bought for her. "Well what do you think?" Corey asked then he felt his legs being squeezed with arms noticing Serena hugging him as a thank you.

"I'll be right back, may i be excused?" She asked. Corey nodded his head for a yes then she walked into another bathroom getting dressed in her new outfit. And she saw how she looked like with a little bit of her body and her blond hair were, clean, she hasn't felt like it when she was six. She got out of the bathroom then she heard music on the radio she walked to the sound then danced to the beat in the empty halls in the giant house the song she knew it was her song, Evacuate the Dance floor.

She danced till the song ended and heard clapping. She turned around showing…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER DUN DUN**

**ONCE AGAIN THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY FANGIRL365**


	12. NOW WE CAN

**THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY FANGIRL365 AND THE REST/ENDING WAS WRITTEN BY ME, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY **

. She danced till the song ended and heard clapping. She turned around showing a male version of Laney, yep it's Lenny, she blushes to deep red thinking if she danced bad, horrible, awful, or other negative things running her mind. "Great job, kid." Lenny clapped and ruffled Serena's now golden blond hair beginning to get a little curly. "you sure can bust a move Blondie, also my name is Lenny Nepp." "Umm, thanks. I-I'm Serena Casanovas" Serena replied shyly then felt someone picking her up and notices Kon, whom put her on his shoulders. "Lenny, give Rena sometime to get use to her new surroundings here. Because well we don't want to tell you."

"Really she has a scare on her cheek and a black eye, wait a minute Casanovas she is the daughter of a killer who got put in jail then escaped last month!" Lenny exclaimed. "What whoa my mom is a," Serena gulped. "A murder! This mean…she wants to-" Serena was about to say kill but Kon spoke. "Serena she is not going to kill you. You're safe and sound here." He said trying not to make Serena how she was earlier he wants her to stay on the positive side not the on negative side as he put her down, letting her walk around the mansion. "now get on going on adventures you little tyke!"

"Alright, alright i get my bod moving." She smiled then sledded on the railing without a scratch into the kitchen trying to get back together with her sweet tooth. When she got into the kitchen opening the refrigerator seeing loads of food even her favorite sweets, chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles.(**mare:yummy I'm hungry now**) She licked her lips as she lifted the cupcake in her right hands and closed the refrigerator door with her left elbow. "Hello old friend, we finally are back together and im gonna eat you." She giggled silly as she was about the bite into the good rich chocolate cupcake but, someone took it out of her eight year old hands it wasn't Kin, Kon, Lenny, or Laney it had to be, Corey. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked putting the cupcake down on the counter table. "You're gonna eat this? Without sharing it, shame such shame."

"You caught me Corey, but I'm willing to share this with you."

"Really?"

"Duh!"

They laughed like father and daughters do when they have those moments.

***FATHER DAUGHTER LIKE MOMENTS TRANSITION**~!*

After the cupcake incident both of them played video games and who knew Corey got beaten by a little girl, right now Corey is tickling Serena after she beaten him at video games.

"COREY HAHAH STOHAHHAP!" She laughed and giggled. "Well are you gonna say im the king of video games?" Corey said with a devious smile, tickling the eight year old blond girl then escaped the tickle like a ferret. "Nana booboo!" she said, blowing a raspberry at Corey running around, but Corey caught her he scooped her up and does a raspberry on her stomach, Serena laughed and laughed. "daddy stop!" she covered her mouth, blushing as Corey put her down. She ran out of the room embarrassed her cheeks were on fire with what she said. She sat in a room not wanting to talk or see Corey or the others ever again.

**Corey's P.O.V**

Did she call me daddy? Damn i can't believe it Serena called me daddy, i mean has she had a dad before in her life? But still it just slipped its like what happen to me when i did that to Laney weeks ago when i tickled her. But this is different Serena is eight and Lanes is twenty-two, oh my god were Serena and I having that father daughter connection?

(**The beginning was written by Fangirl536,AND NOW THE REST IS WRITTEN BY ME)**

Right away Corey ran to What is now Laney and his room to see Laney siting on the bed reading a book

"Lanes!-what are you reading?"Corey ask"are you reading about bacons history?"

Laney just shrug

"Yeah."She says"who wouldn't read about the origin of bacon?"

Corey chuckle but then put his serious Face

"We have a little problem."Corey said Laney instantly put the book down on the bed she made a signal telling Corey to sit down and Corey did and sat next to her"Serena called me Daddy."

"Aww poor little girl."Laney said with pity in her voice"what should we do?"

Corey shrug and sigh in frustration

"That's why I ask you."he says"come with me to talk to Serena." Laney nodded her head yes the two adults walk out the room and walk around the big house.

Serena ran in the library room

She cries in the corner

Serena wasn't the only one in the library a certain red head Man pop his head in the corner, he sees Serena he quickly bend down to her size and lean close to her

"Hey LIL blondie."Lenny said"what's wrong?"

Serena hug Lenny sobbing in his chest Lenny just pat the blonde girl back

"I called Corey daddy."Serena said between sobs"he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

Lenny frown first her mother is a murder who abuse her and now she call corey daddy

"There kiddo don't be sad."Lenny said softly"how do you know if Corey doesn't want to talk to talk to you?"

Serena just shrug

Lenny wipe her tears off her face

The library door open to reveal Laney and Corey

"Hey little Grojbandian."Laney said"Le-nerd can we have a talk with her?"

Lenny rolled his eyes and smile

"Sure Lamey."Lenny said he put his arms up"Corey please don't kick my ass!" Lenny ran out the library Serena laughed The Two couple walk to the little blonde girl

"I'm sorry Corey."Serena apologized

Corey smile

"For what?"Corey ask

"For calling you daddy."

Corey shook his head no

"Nah it's ok."Corey said"stuff like that happen." The two hug

Laney smile she could see Corey as a father figure Laney thought for a second She pulled Corey away for a second

"What is it lanes?"Corey ask

Laney lean close to Corey's ear

"I don't know how to say this but I want to adopt Serena."Laney whisper Corey eyes widen is he ready to be a father

"You know what just forge-."Laney was cut off by Corey picking her up twirling her around and when he put her down he kiss her lips

Once they apart each other lips

Corey smiled

"That is an awesome idea."Corey said"all we have to do is report Child abuse and then we could adopt her."

Laney nodded the two look at Serena

"Umm Serena what would you say if Corey and I adopt you?"Laney ask,Serena had a confuse expression but then smiled

"That would be awesome!"she shouted in excitement

"Well kiddo do you want to be Serena Casanovas Riffin?"Corey ask Serena stood there without responds

"Does this mean you'll be like a REAL mommy and daddy?"she ask the two adults nodded yes

She smiled again"I would like that."Corey and Laney both hug the little blonde girl

"Kin!"Corey shouted enough for Kin to hear he walks in"can you take Serena to a room and that will be her room now." Kin nodded and grab Serena by her hand and walk to a room across from Corey's and laney's room

"Ok I'm going to report this to the police."Laney said taking out her iPhone84 red and start dialing the police department"Umm yeah I would like to report Child abuse for this lady at twenty third street...hmmm yeah...and I would also like to adopt her daughter...umm hmmm ok."

Laney Hang up her phone

"What did the cops said?"Corey ask

"The cops said they will check the place out and they will place her in a foster home but since I ask we'll be able to adopt her."Laney explain Corey smiled

"Now I will read books about child care."Laney began to walk around the library looking for child care books

Serena lay on her now bed

Kin smile

"Well goodnight Rena."Kin said leaving the room but Serena stop him by grabbing his arm"what is it?"

"Can you tell me a story?"Serena ask with a smile"please."

Kin sat down

"Ok what kind of story?"he ask"do you want a scary story or a love story?"

"A love story."

Kin clean his throat

"Long time ago,a boy name Corret,he's in first grade he was always lonely because this one boy was a very strange boy he acted like a cat."Serena giggle

"Yes it's funny kids at first thought he was trying to be funny but he really thought he was a cat,So kids made fun of him and called him Cat boy he was very sad because he didn't have friends well one day a new kid walk in class it was a girl usually the boys all awed because its another girl but when cat boy saw the new girl he-"

"He instantly fell in love."Corey finish kin sentence Corey sat down next to kin"the girl had short red hair she was short for a first grader and she had green eyes that Corey-I mean Corret could stare for hours the teacher introduce her to the class her name was umm Lanett with his luck the teacher sat her next to Corret with happiness he smiled and in the inside he was jumping up and down once she sat down

She only said four simple words that made his heart beat fast which were-"

"Hi what's your name."Laney finish his sentence the three look at the door seeing Laney standing there with a smile

"Wow you guys really know this story."Serena said making the adults laugh as she said that Lenny walk in the room with a bag of spicy o's

"What...the story of...Corey and Laney meeting?"Lenny said between munching of chips

Laney slaps his stomach making him spit his chips on the white carpet

"Ouch what was that for?"

"That's for eating my damn chips."Laney said

She hits him again

"And that's for making my floor red now."

"Bitch."Lenny mumble Laney socks his arm"ouch!"

Kin stood up and walk towards Lenny"lets go Lenny."he said as he push Lenny"lets leave the couple and their soon to be daughter."

"Wait you're adopting her."Lenny said as he was push out the room

The two adults laugh,Laney close the door and sat on Serena bed

"Well Serena-"before Laney could finish her sentence her phone rang she pick it up

"Hello...wait what...Killer...you caught her...We could...that's awesome news thanks bye."Laney smiled

"Core Tomorrow Serena will be our official daughter."Laney said Corey hug the little blonde girl

"Now you could call me daddy."Corey said Serena smiled

"Ok tomorrow we could go and celebrate, how does a family party sound like lanes?"

"That's an good idea core we could invite out families so they can meet Serena."Laney

"Trust me Serena they'll love you."

Serena was too excited

To go to sleep

"We should get some rest."Corey suggested"go to sleep."(**hehe reminds me of Jeff** **The Killer**)

Serena nodded no

"I can't."she said"I'm wide awake."

"Hmmm I know my dad use to do this to me a lot."Laney said"Serena if you go to sleep I'll give you five bucks."

Serena nodded no

"What you're crazy kid I'll go to sleep for the five bucks."Corey said tickling her

Laney sat closer to Serena

"I know my mother use to do this to me."Laney said she start to pet Serena blond hair

"My little darlin~g

My little Ange~l

Goodnight angel

Time to rest

And stop to pest

My little Darling

Dream about unicorns

Dream about bacon

Just dream

Sweet dream

My bright bream of light

Everything is going to be alright

Goodnight angel

Time to rest

And stop to pest

My little Darling

Stop and close your eyes,

My little angel

Close them eyes

And dream about fries

Now I'm hungry

You little punk

Full of munk

Goodnight angel

Time to rest

And stop to pest

My little Darling

Dream about unicorns

Dream about bacon

Just dream

Sweet dream

My bright bream of light

Everything is going to be alright Goodnight angel." Laney finish singing as a respond from Serena was quiet breathing

Laney smiled and kiss her forehead

She look at Corey seeing him stare at Serena sleeping peacefully Corey then look up and stare at Laney the two just stared at each other

"I love you so much lanes."Corey said

"I love you too core."Laney respond The two

Turn off the lights and close her door they walk to their room closing the door

Corey smiled devious

"You know lanessss."Corey trailed off"we haven't had fun since couple of week ago maybe we could have fun tonight?" Laney chuckled

"You thirsty boy."Laney said"can't get enough of me huh." Corey nodded no before attacking her neck Laney Moan softly

But slightly push Corey off her

"Core what if Serena wakes up and walk in our room?"

Corey walk to the door locking it

Laney smiled devious

She signal Corey to come

"Now we could."

**WELL THAT'S IT PEPS THE BEGINNING WAS WRITTEN BY FANGIRL365 THANK YOU AND THE LAST/ENDING WAS WRITTEN BY ME **

**SO THANKS FOR READING IF THERE ANYONE ACTUALLY THIS STORY **


	13. Good Father

Everyone was asleep in the giant home. Its 2:30am as for Serena she was tossing and turning, she felt fine but she had cold sweats, and as she got up from her horrible dream she fell on the soft white carpet in her room. "It was just a dream." She thought then she saw lightning and thunder. She jumped on her bed underneath the covers, shaking with fright, she wanted to sleep with her new parents but she doesn't want to disturb them. She had to be a tough cookie for this. Hours went by she fell asleep, it was 7am she woke up seeing that the storm was gone. She sighed with relief, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she turns on the bathroom light, she was startled that her hair is now a blonde curly mess that looked like Merida from brave. "Whoa!" She said at her reflection her hair has gone from mega strait to super curly and messy. "This is not gonna be pretty. hmm what if i just brush it." She brushed her hair and it worked but there were a few ouches with her brushing too hard on her head. When she finished brushing her hair she put her hair back with a white bow headband that the bow that made her look like a present, she wore a red formal dress t-shirt that was tucked in her blue skirt to her knees, purple ankle socks, and bladed sneakers. She went down the stair finding that she was the first one up; she got a special K yogurt and strawberries cereal bar from the bottom cabinet. She went into the TV room to watch Netflix; watching her all-time favorite show she fell in love with was My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. "Love it..." she said in between chews, the reason why she loved it was all thanks to, yep pinkie pie, and the songs. As she watched the episodes she heard light and heavy footsteps, she immediately pressed the menu button then saw her new parents, Laney and Corey, whom they looked tired but yet they woken up. "Morning Rena." The couple said with a yawn as they walked into the family room noticing their adopted daughter looking sophisticated. She gave them a smile showing her pearly whites, with her tooth gap in the front of her smile. Corey chuckled giving the young blonde a noogie who giggled and laughed. "I see you look dolled up for something." He said. "Daddy the reason why im all dressed up is well to see my new family, you silly goose." She said with a smile. Corey couldn't resist Serena's child like face he gave her a bear hug and tickled her silly making her laugh. "Alright Core i think she has enough tickling." Laney said as she ate her cereal. Corey stopped tickling the little blonde female who seems to can't stop giggling. "Well looks like we have a sack full of giggles." Corey continued to tickle Serena she laughed making her face glow red as a strawberry. Serena escaped the tickle and ran into the kitchen then bumped into the kitchen counter table causing her a bruise on her forehead. She tried to be brave holding in her tears. "Oh my god! Rena!" Corey exclaimed he picked up the young girl who was just whimpering trying not to cry, Serena's lips were quivering in pain as she put her hand on her forehead. "Shhh, its okay Rena." Corey cooed rubbing the eight year old blonde's back calming her down. As Serena stopped whimpering Corey and Laney gave her an icepack telling her to lie down on the couch in the living room. "Core you know you have been calming Rena down a lot lately and you do make a good father." Laney complimented Corey. -

THANK YOU FANGIRL365

Also COREY AND LANEY KISS WANNA SEE SOME PICTUREs go TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK FOR MY CHANNEL MY NAME IS OF COURSE Nightmarelover13. AND CLICK THAT ONE VIDEO THAT SAYS Attention CORNEY fans The Kiss


	14. Family party

**WE ARE BACK PEPS HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER**

* * *

Laney grab a bag of frozen peas and place it on the bruise "There Serena go Sit on the couch and watch some ponies." Laney give her a kiss on her forehead as she walk away Serena sat on the couch watch more Little ponies

***COUPLE OF HOURS LATER* **

Serena was sleeping on the couch, her head was feeling better. But she was tossing and turning and having cold sweats, she felt as if she ran a marathon race.

**Serena's P.O.V **

I saw a black figure with creepy music in the background, the figure made me drop to the ground and he said into my ear "you're going to die!"

** No one's P.O.V **

Serena woke up screaming her head off, making everyone in the house drop what they were doing. They ran to the living room seeing Serena curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. They sat around Serena asking her questions she didn't reply to their answers. Corey hugged the young blue eyed eight year old petting her hair and shushing her. "Shhh, its ok Rena." Corey cooed and hugging Serena, while Serena sniffled and cried from her bad dream. "Now tell us what wrong." Serena took in a breath and started to tell them. "The reason why i scream was because i had a bad dream I-I saw a black figure and telling me i was gonna die." She sniffled making the grown-ups gasp, for Laney and Corey they hugged their adopted daughter telling her it was only a bad dream. *later that afternoon* After the dream scene everyone from Corey and Laney's family came to celebrate getting a chance to see the new member of the family and Corey told he had proposed to Laney, the party was held at a hotel/water park/arcade hawan hotel. When Corey, Laney, and Serena arrived there it was packed with their family members. "Alright were here." The limo driver said getting the door for Corey, Laney and their daughter. The three walk in the building seeing their family there were amazing, for Serena she was even flabbergasted seeing everyone like as if she was the princess, her dad the king, and her mom the queen.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Serena excitedly said with a smile and spinning with glee, then bumped into someone or something. "Hello there lil Blondie." The pink haired woman said with glee in her voice. "Trina!" Corey said. "No silly its Katrina now." Katrina said. "Dad i thought it was Trina?" Serena asked then saw ice cream causing her mouth to water. "Gotta go. Im getting some ice cream, with hot fudge, sprinkles and a cherry on top." She skipped to the ice cream buffet. "So little bro how's it going with Laney, and who was that girl?" Katrina asked "Oh that's Serena me and lanes adopted her yesterday, she has a tragic two year experience. Meaning when she was six she was abused when i saw her she was anorexia skinny manly i could see her bones." Corey replied to his older sister who felt sorry and looking at the little blond girl who was laughing and giggling with her step cousins.

- meanwhile with Serena Serena skipped to the ice cream buffet; she has never seen this in two years. She got chocolate ice cream sundae, with sprinkles, brownie crumbs, hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. She ate a few and saw other kids that were older, younger, and same age. She walked to a tall girl she had long curly red hair with black streaks she was wearing a black leather jacket with some rip up jeans she was talking to her cousins. "Hi. Im Serena." She introduced herself. "Hey shorty, the names Lucy Penn." Lucy replied. "Hi my name is Valitine. Im 5 and you're pretty. And my twin sister is Hailey!" Valitine said. Valitine had short blue hair she was wearing an orange bow And a pink dressy shirt and a white skirt with some pink flats Hailey who was Valitine twin sister was exactly like Valitine just with long Blue hair "Vally," Hailey said. "She could be a stranger!" "She doesn't look like one." A 14 year old boy said, ruffling Serena's was aleast 5'5 with red mohawk hair he has two square shape ear rings he has blue braces,he was wearing a dog tag neckless,A black hoodie that says Call Of Duty Ghost with the Ghost sign with dark blue dirty jeans "I talked to Uncle Corey and he said she's our new cousin, meaning Corey adopted her and my name is Luke." "Hi Luke." Serena said smiling. "So Blondie, what's your past?" He asked. "Well ok you guys swear not to tell anyone," she said as the others pretended to zip their lips shut. "Ok about two years ago I Serena Jillian Casanovas Riffin was abused for two year." She lifted her shirt showing her scars that were from a whip and belt, they gasp with their eyes starting to water. "Oh my god." Luke and Lucy said with disgust in their voices. "God dang, this is worse than a football injury." Luke said as his fraternal twin sister smacked making him know football doesn't have to do what they are talking about. "Sis not cool." "It's fine but when i met Corey i felt as if i found hope in him." Serena said looking at her parents with a smile, while Luke tickled her sides making her squirm and laugh "Hahaha stop it haha."Serena said between laughs all of sudden someone pick her up it was Corey he put her on his shoulder without struggle

"Hi Daddy." "Hey Rena,you like your cousin ?"Corey ask Serena nodded her head yes"now come on I want you to meet two people." Corey began to walk towards a Lady with Brown hair that stop below her chin,has no winkles look like she's in her 40's And next to her was Laney and a old lady with white hair she was wearing a dress with bunch of flowers and color Corey put Serena down Serena walk towards the lady with brown hair "Hi I'm Serena."Serena introduce herself she put her hand out "Hello Serena I'm Corey mother you can call me grandma."Mrs Riffin accept her hand shake "And Serena this is my grandmother she was the one who took care of me when my mother and father weren't around me."Laney said "Hi I'm Serena." The old lady smiled "She's adorable."she said softly"hello Serena I'm Linda Penn or as your Great grandma."Said Linda Penn as she hug Serena "Now you could go back with your cousin."Corey said and off she goes "Aw dear she's adorable."Linda said"but when are you going to have your own."As she said that she touch Laney's stomach "Haha not soon grams right core."Laney said she was excepting for her husband to agree with her but boy she was wrong Corey scratch his neck "Well lanes I actually would like a little Coreys running around."Corey said"wouldn't you like that." Laney smiled and rolled her eyes the adults began to talk more

***8pm***

Time past everyone was listening to music then the dj came up holding the microphone. "alright ladies and gentlemen. Tonight the fathers and daughters are gonna hit the dance floor." The sons and mothers sat out while the fathers and daughters danced for Serena she sat out not in the mood to dance. Corey came up to his daughter with a smile. "care to dance?" "no thanks." She said. "i don't wanna dance." "Serena you love dancing Larry told me you are a great dancer and the dance floor is calling your name. so what if you were adopted, the only thing that makes you a Riffin is being yourself." Corey hugged his daughter and she hugged him back. "alright ladies and gentlemen, now were gonna play some upbeat pop music!" the DJ said as he played make your mark from shake it up making Serena head to the dance floor dancing her heart out. She didn't care if everyone was watching her; most of them were recording it and took pictures. Serena did a triple flip at the end of the song, causing the crowd to go wild. "thank you!" she shouted with happiness, adrenaline rushing her blood stream, and gilts of sweat breathing heavily with a smile. "so going on online." A family member said posting online.

** WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW UNTIL THEN PEPS EAT BACON *Hands Bacon***


End file.
